This One Goes to Eleven
by Air-Siren
Summary: This is an Action/Humor/Parody based on Rooster Teeth's Red VS Blue Series. Pretty much Celty VS Mikado, Kida, Kadota, and Anri. Hope you all enjoy. Read and Review!


**Yo! Loveless here! This is a tribute to Rooster Teeth's Red VS Blue series. This is a reenactment of Season 8's episode 10. I own nothing. Warning OOCness ahead and no real plot. Please don't sue.  
><strong>

**Celty=Tex **

**Shizuo=Caboose  
><strong>

**Anri=Tucker  
><strong>

**Kida=Grif  
><strong>

**Kadota=Sarge  
><strong>

**Mikado=Simmons**

**Izaya=Church**

**Shinra=Sheila(The computer)**

* * *

><p>"<em>WARNING! SECURITY BREACH!<em>" A voice boomed.

"Hurry move!" Kadota yelled.

"Oh crap! Where is she!" Kida yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" Mikado cried.

They ran down a hallway shooting behind them. Mikado armed with a machine gun, Kadota, a shotgun, and Kida had an Assault rifle. Right behind them was Celty, who was chasing after them, completely unarmed.

**(Meanwhile, up in a safety booth.)**

"Shinra!" Shizuo said to the man next to him. "We have to help them!"

"Help who?" Shinra asked confused.

"Those kids!"Shizuo exclaimed. "Celty is attacking them! We have to stop her!"

"Stop Celty? Oh no!" He said patting Shizuo. "We should never interfere with a battle simulation test."

"But she'll kill them!" Shizuo begged.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Shinra exclaimed.

**(Down below)**

"We need to keep moving!" Kadota told the others as they passed through a warehouse. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Maybe we should just fight" Mikado said as he leaned against a large wooden box. "I'm afraid she might start picking us off one by-" A black covered arm burst through the box and grabbed Mikado's shirt. "One!" He peeped. The arm pulled him towards the box making him face plant it then stumble backwards. Celty then proceeded to kick the side of the box off, knocking Mikado into the wall.

Kadota turned his shotgun on her but right when he went to pull the trigger, Celty rushed up to him and pushed the gun upward, making him fire in the air. She then proceeded to punch him in the stomach and then pushed him, headfirst at Kida. Kadota's head connected square into Kida's groin causing Kida to drop his gun and recoil in pain. Celty then proceeded to tackle the two threw 2 more boxes, then into a stack of oil drums.

**(Meanwhile)**

Mikado had recovered and was running around. "Oh man... I need a bigger weapon!" Mikado said as he ran towards the booth Shizuo and Shinra we're in.

"Hey! Help us!" He called out to them, very panicked.

"How!" Shizuo yelled. "Shinra won't let me! He's mean! This place is filled with mean people!"

"Just push some buttons! I don't know!" Mikado said stomping his foot in an annoyed manner.

"Buttons! I LOVE BUTTONS!" Shizuo cheered as he made beeping noises when he pressed the buttons. "Beep, boop, bop."

The crate above Mikado tilted to the side causing a rocket launcher to fall off of it. Mikado just stared dumbly. "Wow... that actually worked perfectly." He bent down and grabbed the rocket launch and ran off giving a quick thanks.

"Great!" Shizuo said happily. When Mikado was out of sight, he asked aloud, "How did I do that"

**(A few moments later)**

Anri ran into Mikado holding her sword. She was very confused. "Hey, Mikado? What the hell is going on?"

"You got to help us!" Mikado pleaded. "You know how to use that thing?" He asked gesturing to her katana.

"What my sword?" Anri asked holding it up. "Of coarse I know how to use it. What's so hard about swish, swish, stab? It's a sword, not a super computer." She told him as if he was an idiot.

"Just come help me!" He said as he ran towards the battle. Anri sighed and quickly followed.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kida and Kadota we're slowly recovering from Celty's last attack when she suddenly kicked a barrel at Kadota and leaped over another. She rolled under Kida's fire, landed between the two, and grabbed them by their shirts picking them up off the ground. She then proceed to slam their heads together causing them to stumble back. She connected a punch in both their stomachs before proceeding to punch and kick them both in the face. Celty shove her hand up, disarming Kida and then punching him in the stomach, followed by 3 quick jabs in the face and a kick that almost sent him fling. She grabbed his leg to prevent him from moving and smashed her fist in his groin causing Kida to grown in pain. She then kicked him away.

Kida slammed into a box that had what turned out to be a teleporter on the top of it. It fell off the box and landed on him causing him to go fling threw the other one which was behind Celty. After Celty punched Kadota to the ground, she looked at the teleporter with interest.

"Hey you!" Anri called out behind her. Celty turned around to see Anri standing there with her sword. "Remember me!" Anri yelled. "Step away from the idiots!" Referring to Kida and Kadota. Celty slowly walked towards Anri and the two began to slowly circle each other while Mikado climbed on top of a stack of boxes a few yards away.

"Please don't let her see me..." Mikado prayed as he made it to the top.

Suddenly a crate dropped between Celty and Anri. "Yes," Shizuo cheered from the booth. "I saved Anri! ... Wait... I saved Anri." Shizuo sounded disappointing.

"Shizuo? What are you doing?" An annoyed Anri yelled. "You're messing up my plan with Mikado! I was supposed to distract her for him!"

Celty took a few steps back in shock then looked behind her to see Mikado. "You ratted me out, you bitch!" Mikado yelled as he loaded his rocket launcher.

He fired a shot at Celty only for her to side-step. She then dashed toward a teleporter. She grabbed it, and then chucked it at Mikado.

"Oh shit!" Mikado backed up slightly and shot another rocket into the teleporter, only for it to come out of another below him and strike the box he stood on. The explosion launched him into the air and was sucked into the teleporter that was coming at him. When he came out of the bottom one, Celty grabbed him by his collar and belt and kicked him behind her. He flew into Anri and the two fell to the ground.

**(Up in the booth)**

"Can we use turrets on her or some... exploding fiery things?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh no." Shinra replied nonchalantly, "That would be outside the basic safety protocol. I cannot do that."

**(Back below)**

The four slowly stood up.

"What do we do, Kadota," a dazed Kida asked.

"I don't know!" Kadota replied, sounding slightly panicked, "I never hit a girl in my life!"

"Yeah I noticed! Try harder!" Kida said as he looked for a weapon. As everyone rose their primary weapon, Kida picked up a traffic cone laying to the side and got into a fighting stance.

Celty walked towards them slowly, only to break into a full run and charged at them. She pushed Kadota's shotgun to the side and sent an uppercut at Anri. Celty shook Kadota away from the shotgun and held it for herself. She moved to the side dodging a rocket shot by Mikado and proceeded to kick him into a teleporter and ended up being shot towards another teleporter. She then turned her attention to the cone wielding Kida, who was now looking very nervous. Suddenly Mikado came fling out of the teleporter behind Kida knocking him towards Celty, who went ahead and kicked him in the gut, then brought her leg, and Kida, crashing to the ground. She kept him pinned with her leg on his chest and pointed the gun at him.

"Oh no! Kida!" Mikado yelled.

Celty pulled the trigger.

_Click! Click!_

"Kida! It was your responsibility to load my gun!" Kadota yelled, now fully recovered.

"Heh. I guess this the first time my laziness has ever paid off- URG" Kida's joke was cut short when Celty stomped on his chest and got into a golfing position with the shotgun as her club and his balls as the ball. Kida rose the cone above his head and prayed, "Protect me cone!" Celty smashed Kida's junk hard enough to send him flying at Mikado.

"You idiots! Let me show you how it's done!" Kadota said as he turned towards Celty only to see her fist meet his face. He spun towards Kida and Mikado.

"Nice demonstration, sir!" Kida said sarcastically as he slowly got up.

"Aw shuddap." Kadota spat.

"Hey guys look!" Mikado pointed above Celty. They looked up and saw a giant metal crate held by a crane over Celty. Anri was sneaking up on Celty when she thought of an idea. "Shizuo! Help me! Now!"

**(Up in the booth)**

"What holds up that metal crate?" Shizuo asked Shinra.

"The controls are on the left side of the console," Shinra said pointing at them.

Shizuo slammed the release command.

**(Down below)**

The crate fell on an off guard Celty. Anri managed to leap out of the way of the crate. "I can't believe that worked!" She exclaimed. Celty slowly held up the crate over her head. "Oh fuck! It didn't work." Anri cursed as she positioned herself infront of the others.

**(Up above)**

"I knew that would not work." Shinra said in a confident manner. "Celty is a bit of a bad ass."

**(Back Below)**

Celty chucked the crate at the group. As the other three tried to get out a sealed door Anri stood infront and called back to them. "Don't worry. I got this!" Anri brought her sword back and yelled out "SWISH!" and cut the crate clean in half. The contents of the crate was bandages and pain pills. The two halves of the crate knocked back Mikado and Kida, and Kadota was swallowed up by the contents.

Anri looked behind her self, "Aw crap... Hey Celty you think we could-" As she turned back around she was greeted by a weak kick from Celty, knocking her back some. "Okay, you know what? That's it! Come here." An annoyed Anri said as she walked towards her sword in hand.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was a goner." Mikado said as he crawled out from behind the crate. "Kadota?" He called out as he picked up his rocket launcher. "Kadota? Where are you?" He called out again.

Kadota crawled out of a pile of pain pills. "What's going on? I feel defeated, yet greatly rejuvenated!"

"SWISH" Anri yelled as she swung her sword at Celty, only for in to be side-stepped. Celty took two quick jabs at Anri's side. Annoyed she let out another "Swish" only for Celty to avoid and let her land another jab on her. "Grrr STAB!" She yelled as she stabbed her sword at Celty. Celty grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and proceed to knock her to her knees and kicked Anri across the floor, stealing her katana. Anri slid into a downed teleport and came out of another only for Celty to grab her by the neck. She rose the katana prepared to finish off Anri, when suddenly the swords disappeared.

"What's the matter?" Anri mocked, "Having trouble using Saika? Happens to everyone. Well, not me but..."

"That launcher is an older model, right?" Kadota asked Mikado. "That means it has heat-seeking! Lock on to her and fire!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said dumbly and quickly began to set up his launcher.

Celty threw Anri threw a nearby teleporter and she came out of it, covered in black gunk. "Damn it! What is this black stuff?" Anri said as she looked at herself.

"There she is!" Kida yelled pointing at a confused Anri.

"Huh?"

"Get her!" Kadota yelled out. Both he and Kida proceeded to kick her while shes on the ground.

"Uh... guys..." Mikado called out to them.

Kadota got Anri's neck in a lock and began to punch her head.

"GUYS! Hold on!" Mikado yelled.

"Huh," Kadota looked up at him, "What?"

"I think that's Anri, not Celty!" Mikado exclaimed.

"See I told you." She yelled. After a second of silence Kadota punched her in the head again. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry force of habit." Kadota answered as she shook him off.

She suddenly slipped on a bandage and stumbled towards Kida, who quickly backed up going, 'Whoa!'. "Don't fall in the uh..." Kida said. Anri's legs where on one side of a fallen teleporter and Kida's were on the other. "Hold still! Hold still!" Kida said as he looked over her shoulder, "I can see her by the other uh..."

Celty looked from the teleporter near her and the one the other two were trying not to fall into.

"Uh oh!" Kida moaned as Celty's upper half came out from their teleporter. It turned to Kida and punched him in the groin before receding back down. Kida let go of Anri and fell into the teleporter moaning, "Why my balls?" Anri tried to keep her balance but she also fell in.

Kida came out and curled into Fidel Position in his pain, while Anri backed out into Celty's arms, only to be backward-flipped onto the ground. She then flipped on top of Anri and began to punch her. Anri brought her hands up to stop the hits. Meanwhile, Kida slowly up and staggered around.

"Mikado! What are you waiting for?" Kadota yelled. Mikado was look down the sights of his launcher trying to lock on to Celty. However both her and Anri were coated in black so he was confused.

"Which one do I shoot?" Mikado yelled in great need of help.

"Shoot the one who is winning idiot, OW!" Anri called back. Kida slowly stumbled into the sights of the launcher.

"Kida! Watch it!" Mikado panicked. Kida only replied in a moan.

Celty leaped of Anri and kicked her at Kida, causing Kida to back up and Anri to bounce back into the air. Celty grabbed Anri's leg and pulled her towards herself, and proceeded to punch her down into the ground, which caused the black gunk to fly off, and kicked her towards the the others.

"Wow, knocked the black right off of you," Kadota commented.

"That's racist," Anri replied warily as she slowly stood up.

Kadota quickly looked at Mikado and yelled, "You're all clear Mikado! Let it rip!"

Mikado quickly locked onto Celty and pulled the trigger as Kida slowly backed away.

A rocket shot out straight at her. Celty ran back and leaped into a teleporter, which the rocket quickly followed. They came out of a grounded one, and Celty quickly ran towards the others, the missile in hot pursuit.

"Are you kidding me?" A shocked Anri called out, "Run!" Anri and Mikado accidentally ran into each other causing Mikado to whack Kadota with the rocket launcher. As Celty approached the three stunned idiots she stuck out her arm and clothes-lined the three of them, and continued to run towards Kida. Kida quickly brought his hand up in fear only for Celty slid in between his legs. "Huh?" He asked confused. He looked up and saw the rocket coming at him, "Oh god not my balls." He put his hand in front of his groin preparing for the worst. The rocket passed between his legs and he let a sigh of relief.

As the others slowly stood up, Kida looked behind him and saw the rocket heading towards the pain pills and bandages piles as well as a few oil barrels. "Oh shit!" Celty leaped into the teleporter to avoid damage. The explosion knocked the four into the air. As they began to fall from the sky, Celty used her foot to position a nearby cement barricade just right so Kida fell dead center on it. "Why won't you just kill me?" Kida moaned as he fell to the side.

Celty began to walk away.

"Hey, Celty!"

Suddenly, a knife flew by right in front of her. Celty looked to the side and saw Izaya standing there with a knife in hand. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He said as he pointed the knife at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did making it. Again I own neither Red VS Blue nor Durarara!. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
